


Baz's First

by magicath14



Series: SnowBaz [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicath14/pseuds/magicath14
Summary: Simon is conflicted,"should I tell Baz or not" he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Baz was so speechless. He had never seen a human being so beautiful before wait what did I just think. He was losing it, her couldn't do this. Live next to his crush, and, it was even more humiliating that it was a boy.

Simon snow. Mages heir. Golden boy. And whatever else they wanted to call him.

It was supposed to be a quiet day away from snow, but no, the universe decided to torture him. Bloody hell let's get this over with. 

"Alister Crowley Snow, do you have to barge in here like that every day. I mean, sorry your highness, you can do what you please. Wave to all your adoring fans. "Baz snickered, as simon turned a nice crimson color.

" That's not true baz. I'm not royalty, I have no adoring fans-well I do-but I don't pay them any mind, and stop calling me your highness. "Simon growled. Actually growled, baz was impressed.

" Whatever snow I have no time for you. So be quiet or leave with that girlfriend of yours, what's her name... Penelope. "

Simon looked stunned."What?! She's not my girlfriend she's just a friend. "

Baz loved rendering snow speechless, it was just so adorable. He would start stammering, then turn a very dark shade of red, and couldn't complete sentences even if he tried. It made baz want to just kiss him ah!! Bloody hell I need to get ahold of myself, baz thought. Just chill pitch.

"Whatever snow, I have not a bit of caring. You of all people should know that by now snow. After all we are enemies." Baz explained. But i wish we weren't.

"Baz?" Simon asked. Sounding disappointed. 

Baz hated that sound on snow. He hated himself more that he caused it. He wanted to do anything to have Simon's normal voice back.  
Even if that meant that simon would still hate him.

"Bloody hell what is it now snow?!" Baz could see simon wince at his words. It made him wince inwardly for simon.

"I...I mean..."simon was stuttering, and he knew it.

"Spit it out simon, I haven't got all day." Baz said.

"... Baz, do we have to be enemies. I mean, after all we are roommates. Can't we learn to get along." Simon said, a new blush forming upon his face.

"And why would I want that snow." I want that I want that, baz thought. "Alister Crowley snow, you're the mages heir. Everyone adores you, why do you need me in the bunch."

Simon was blushing even harder now. "I...I just don't want to be enemies anymore because-" simon stopped himself right there.I almost told him, simon thought. What is wrong with me?

Baz narrowed his eyes. "Because what snow?" Simon shook his head. "Fine if you don't tell me what it is, we will remain enemies." Baz had a smug look on.

Simon thought about it"I...I...I just can't tell you, yet. I'm sorry baz. "And with that said simon ran out of the room to go god knows where.


	2. Should I Tell Him

After simon ran, he went to Penny's room. He needed help to decide whether or not to tell baz his feelings. First he had to tell penny his feelings.

*Knock knock*"Pen open up please. It's me simon, we need to talk now!"simon semi-yelled.

"Yes, yes what is it Simon i'-oh simon, come in come in what's wrong?!" What? Simon thought. Then he touched his face. When did I start crying?

"Penny I'm OK, I'm OK. I just need to talk to you for a second." Simon said "I actually have no idea why I'm crying."

Penny huffed and turned back into her room leaving it ajar for simon to walk in."ugh simon don't do that to me I thought Agatha dumped you again. "

Simon furrowed his eyebrows. "She did, but that's not why I'm crying.  
Or why I need to talk to you."

"What. Huh, I didn't know this... Anyway, continue." Simon could tell she was thinking and that was bad news.

Simon told her everything. His feelings for baz, why he was crying, and why him and Agatha aren't dating(a question from Penn).

"Well simon I am very against you liking baz, but, to be honest I say just tell him," penny was serious. Oh great. "And if he doesn't like you... Then, he's not worth it. OK?" Simon nodded his head.

"Great now get out. I have to study" she said.

"OK. Thanks bye, penny" he waved goodbye on his wait out.


	3. I Will

After reentering his and baz's shared room he was meet with a concerned look. "Was baz OK?", he thought." Was it my fault? "

"Simon are you OK?" Baz asked. Since when is he nice to me?

"Yeah baz I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He wanted to know so he could do it again. Anything to make baz nice to him is something simon wanted to know.

"Nothing. Whatever" phew I didn't break him, baz thought." If you won't tell me why you don't want to be enemies anymore I can't help you. "

Really he's going to make me just say it? "Well...See...I...I..." Simon was stuttering.

"Bloody hell snow just spit it out!" Baz semi-yelled.

"Um...I...I like you." Simon turned away from baz. He was afraid of what baz would do. He was waiting for him to punch or spell him. None of that came, he looked up to find baz right next to him. When did he get so close?

"Simon," baz said putting a finger under Simon's chin. "Look at me."

"Baz I'm sor-" baz was suddenly really close. "Baz-"

Baz closed the last inch of space separating their lips. Simon kissed back, his hands finding it's way into baz's shift, black hair, pulling him closer. Baz leaned deeper into his roommate and Simon's back hit his pillows. The raven licked the others lips and the blonde obliged happily, parting his lips for baz's tongue to dart in and explore. He let out a moan because, Douglas j. Kenning, baz was a really good kisser.

Simon had snogged with Agatha but the feeling was nowhere near this. This kiss. This kiss was exactly what one would call a kiss that took your breath away. Baz's hand was still on his cheek, pulling him closer and angling his head so that his roommate have better access. Baz's other hand was beside Simon's head, supporting the raven's weight so he wouldn't crush simon under him.

They parted for air. Simon looked up at baz and that was all that it took. Baz kissed him again roughly. Not that simon mind. He wanted more of baz too. When baz's tongue entered his mouth a second time, he decided to fight back instead of staying still. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, and simon could taste the apple in baz's mouth. Baz won because simon couldn't think anymore. There kiss left him breathless and brainless. In Simon's mind it was just baz, baz, baz.

They broke the kiss and pressed their forward foreheads together, grinning. This is way better than dreaming and Agatha, he thought. They just need each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
